


Different Currents

by Aceiato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Minor Character Death, OC Galra Characters, Platonic Relationship, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceiato/pseuds/Aceiato
Summary: Kolivan and Sendak have been friends since they met at daycare but their friendship turns sour when Kolivan joins the Blades.Follow Kolivan as he overcomes hardships and makes difficult decisions that not only test his morality, but his loyalty as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for Galra Reverse Bang. I had so much fun working with artist and creating this story, please check out the art piece [here!](http://foxaloxa.tumblr.com/post/178329418890/i-can-finally-post-my-galrareversebang-art-piece)  
> Big, fat thank you to [ Em](https://copilotsheith.tumblr.com/) and [ Cherry](http://sheikofthesheikah.tumblr.com/) for helping me beta this!  
> Please let me know if I need to add any tags.
> 
> The word counts are very different for each chapter, so please keep that in mind.  
> Ch 1 is 887.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy x

He was alone. Kolivan hated being alone. It was scary. He wanted his mom. His mom always made him feel better.

“What’s wrong, little one?”

Kolivan rubbed his eyes. “I want my mom.”

“How long has he been crying for?” A second, quieter, voice asked.

“Since his mother dropped him off,” the first daycare employee said, kneeling in front of Kolivan. “Your mother will be back later, she-”

“I want her now!” Kolivan hugged his legs, hiding his face.

The daycare workers spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes. They were aware the kit had never been left at a creche before, but this still came as a surprise. Kolivan was a smiling and giggling ball of fur before his mother left. When the kit realized he was alone, he started wailing like a wet chupper.

“Can I have my snack?”

“In a few minutes.”

Kolivan sniffed, and peeked around his ear he’d folded over his face. Another kit had walked over, looking up at one of the strangers in front of him before noticing Kolivan's stare. The kit quickly moved his ears to cover his eyes again, hugging his legs closer to his chest.

“Why is he crying? Did you hurt him?”

“Sendak, go play. You can have your snack in a few-”

“Why are you crying?”

Kolivan was caught off guard by the hand moving to cover his own, gently pulling it away from his face. His ears perked up as they were no longer held against his face. Kolivan allowed the kit to hold his hand, used his other to rub his eyes.

“... want my mom.”

“Why?” The kit let go of Kolivan’s hand when he moved to hug his legs again.

“... scared, I don’t- I don’t know anyone.” Kolivan eyed the older kit nervously, who reached for his hand again.

“I’m Sendak. What’s your name?”

“Kolivan.” He continued wiping away stray tears with his free hand.

“Do you like Gargins? I have the newest game.” Sendak pulled Kolivan to his feet, coaxing him to the other side of the room.

“I don't know what that is.”

“It’s a computer game. I’ll show you how to play.”

“Sendak, maybe you should teach him a different game.” The daycare worker kneeled in front of them, Kolivan watching curiously.

Sendak rolled his eyes. “Maybe you shouldn’t make kits cry.”

“ _Sendak_.”

“Brax.”

“ _Uncle_ Brax,” the man corrected. “Do not speak back to me. Choose a different game.” Sendak didn’t answer, staring at his uncle with a bored expression. “Do you understand me?”

Kolivan was still holding Sendak’s hand, and had moved to stand behind him. He looked at the older kit nervously, remaining silent himself.

“Why aren’t you answering me?”

“You said not to speak back.”

Kolivan couldn’t help a small laugh but it morphed into a squeak when Sendak’s uncle looked at him. Kolivan hid further behind Sendak, hiding from the tall man's view.

“Oh, I see. You want to show off to your new friend?” Kolivan watched quietly as the man stood up. “Isolation. Now.”

“That’s for babies!” Sendak’s grip tightened on Kolivan’s hand.

“Perhaps, but you must learn to treat your elders with respect.”

“Sitting by myself won’t do quiz-”

“Sendak, language!” the man hissed, kneeling again. “I’ll be telling your father about your behavior.”

“And I’ll tell him you made my friend cry.”

Kolivan dared to peek at the man again, squeaking when he looked at him. Kolivan returned to behind Sendak where the man couldn’t see him.

“Please just choose a different game.”

“No.”

“Kolivan is four.”

“Okay.”

“... four and _a half_ ,” Kolivan corrected, not shying away when the man looked at him this time.

“If he doesn’t want to play it, we’ll play something else…” Sendak offered with a sigh, holding his uncle’s stare.

“... alright.”

Sendak wasted no time, turning and leading Kolivan away from his uncle. Brax ran a hand through his hair as he stood back up.

“Don’t stress too hard, a friend is just what he needs.”

“Thank you, Nella.” Brax smiled at his mate. “I only worry that he’s a bad influence for the younger one.”

The two look over in the kits’ direction when a loud laugh was heard. Kolivan was sitting in the chair in front of the game’s screen, looking down at Sendak who must have fallen out of his chair.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” Sendak got on his feet and approached the others’ chair.

“Oh, no-”

“Just wait a tic.” Nella squeezed Brax’s shoulder, who relaxed when Kolivan’s laugh continued.

“No!” Kolivan moved to the other chair when Sendak reached for him to pull him off.

Kolivan climbed down from the chair and just escaped Sendak’s reach. They started to run in circles around the room, Kolivan screaming each time he avoided capture.

When Sendak finally tackled him into the shallow ball pit, Kolivan was laughing. The younger kit yelped when Sendak started rough housing which in turn, caused Brax to look over in worry once more.

“Ha! Got-” Sendak’s exclamation was cut short as Kolivan flipped them.

Plastic balls went flying as Sendak landed on his back. He blinked at Kolivan, surprised by the younger kit’s strength.

“I win- _no_!” Kolivan laughed as he rushed to escape the ball pit, again, just barely avoiding Sendak’s grasp.

“I’ll get you for that!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are much appreciated. Please point out spelling/grammar errors to me as well x
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2 is 1,608
> 
> No angst yet :>

“Sendak? Where are you?”

“Back here!”

Kolivan closed the front door of his friend’s house and walked through the living room. Sendak’s parents were out of town for a military conference again and he’d invited Kolivan to come over. Kolivan’s cousin was finally back in town from her blade missions so after a few hours of begging, she agreed to give him a ride.

As Kolivan made his way through the house, he noticed the back door was left open. Kolivan walked out to the back deck where he saw Sendak leaning over the patio table. 

“What’d you want to show me?” Kolivan asked, kneeling to pet Sendak's space wolf.

“Come look.”

The seven-year old stood back up, wiped his hands his pants to get rid of any loose fur. Kolivan’s initial excitement vanished when he saw an array of guns laid out on a towel. He looked to his friend in shock, who mistook his wide-eyed expression for excitement.

“Cool, right?”

“Uh-”

“I watched my dad last time he took them out of the safe and wrote down the combination.” Sendak had turned back to the table, picked up the smallest one.

Kolivan was frozen. He’d never seen a gun in person before. His parents always told him not to touch them and run as fast as he could if he ever saw or heard one.

But this was Sendak. He was smart-  _ really  _ smart. Sendak knew what he was doing. He wouldn’t take them out if he didn’t know how to use them, right?

Kolivan finally worked up the courage to make his way to the side of the table, watching Sendak quietly as he handled the gun. 

“This one is my favorite.” Sendak turned the gun over in his hand. 

“Why? It’s tiny.” Kolivan was quiet but Sendak heard him.

“Yeah, but it’s great for close-range and has a lock-on system.”

“A what?”

“It locks onto your target for you.” Sendak held the gun to shoot and Kolivan took a step back, embarrassed when Sendak laughed. “The safety’s on, I wasn’t gonna shoot it yet. Come here.”

Sendak reached out to pull Kolivan to his side, showing him the gun more closely.

It was as big as Sendak’s hand. Kolivan didn’t know too much about guns but from what he’d seen on TV, it looked pretty normal. The only difference was that the barrel was oval-shaped.

“This shows you if the safety is on,” Sendak turned the gun over to point at a small screen on the side, where a green light blinked intermittently. Kolivan followed Sendak’s finger when it moved to the right to hover over some rectangles. “And these- each rectangle is a shot. Three are empty, so there’s seven left.” 

Sendak pushed a button on the side and the green light turned a glaring red. He then held the gun like before and Kolivan looked out at the backyard, noticing cans propped on a tree trunk.

“Which means when we’re done, it’ll need to say seven again.”

Sendak pulled the trigger and Kolivan moved his hands to fold his ears against his head. It wasn’t as loud as he expected, and he allowed one ear to pop back up. The small blast hit the can after two more shots then Sendak lowered the gun and looked at Kolivan.

“You try.” The red light turned green before Sendak held it out to him. “C’mon, don’t be a baby.”’

“I’m not!”

“Then take it. It’s easy, I’ll help you.”

“... don’t need your help.” Kolivan picked up the gun and held it out just like he saw Sendak had done.

“Don’t be so tense, you need to relax.” Kolivan took a single breath then took the gun off safety. “Line up your shot before you-”

“I did… stop distracting me, I can do it.” Kolivan muttered, cutting him off quietly. He didn’t want to offend his friend, but he couldn’t focus if Sendak kept talking.

Kolivan felt the locking system click and pulled the trigger. He found himself smiling when the can went flying off the tree trunk, and he lowered the gun. 

“Wow… lucky shot.” Sendak smiled.

They picked up the next gun in the collection, spending the remainder of the day trying all of Sendak’s father’s weapons. Kolivan found out he was a natural, hitting the cans on the first try every time. Sendak showed Kolivan how to clean them when they finished shooting, then they carefully returned them to the safe.

The cans they’d shot had been picked up and thrown into garbage bags. There was a huge dumpster at the end of the road, where the two of them could dispose of the cans. The neighborhood was fairly quiet, as most of the houses were miles apart from one another.

It used to be farmland at one point. Many deca-phoebs later, it was all houses surrounded by small forests. Any excuse Kolivan had to visit Sendak was a welcome one. He loved to get out of the overpopulated city and just surround himself with nature . Kolivan could listen to the natural quiet for hours. The wind brustling the trees, footsteps just beyond the treeline.

They had Sendak’s space wolf with them so whatever animal was watching would probably keep their distance. 

When Sunday night came around, Kolivan and Sendak said their goodbyes as Kolivan’s cousin’s ship landed.

“See you.”

“Bye!” Kolivan initiated a hug, Sendak grumbled but returned it all the same.

The ship’s ramp lowered, and Kolivan boarded. It was very modern and a lot cooler than his parent’s ship. Kolivan hoped Zainra would let him fly it one day.

“Hey, Zan. Thanks for getting me.” Kolivan set his bag by his feet as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

“Not a problem, d’you have fun?” Zanira didn’t look his way as she took off.

“Yeah! He got the new release of Gargins so we played that a lot. Vikot, his, the space wolf, he’d learned some new tricks so he showed me those. Did you know they can teleport, like, fifty feet? Vikot’s so cool, do you think my parents would-”

“Not a chance, little one.” Zanira laughed and Kolivan groaned. “I’m glad you had a nice time.”

“Yeah, I really like Sendak. He’s really cool. And his dad’s in the military!”

“That’s impressive.”

“Yeah.”

“Want to know something else that’s impressive? I recently stumbled across a young Galra, probably around your age… shooting cans in a backyard. And he made every single shot on the first try, can you believe that?”

Kolivan’s stomach dropped and he sank in his seat, ears pinned back.

“And I don’t think this kid has ever even  _ seen _ a gun before.”

“Zan-”

“I heard when his parents found out, they shaved all his fur off.”

“Zan, I’m sorry!”

It was quiet now. Zanira had a strong grip on the control wheel and Kolivan could tell she was holding her tongue. Kolivan couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her so angry.

“ _ Please _ don’t tell them.” Kolivan begged but Zanira just laughed. “Zan,  _ please _ ! I’ll never touch one ever again- they’ll kill me!”

Zanira switched the ship into autopilot and turned in her chair. She remained silent and Kolivan wanted to sink into the floor with how she was frowning at him.

“I am _ so  _ disappointed in you, Kolivan.”

“I’m sorry.” Kolivan flattened his ears over his eyes.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

Kolivan hugged his legs to his chest. Zanira was quiet as she stood up and moved to kneel in front of him with a sigh.

He let her down. She hated him now.

“I’m so-” Kolivan’s apology was cut off with a hiccup, and he rubbed his eyes harshly. 

“Shh, it’s alright…” Zanira brought a hand to run through his head fur. “I just cannot believe you would shoot your first gun without me.”

“... what?”

“Well… I always thought that I’d be the first to teach you.”

Kolivan could hear the smile in her voice. Embarrassment washed over him and he hugged his legs tighter to hide face.

“Oh my god…”

Zanira’s laugh was loud and it did nothing to calm him.

“Aw,  it’s okay, Kolly.”

“Shut your quiznack.” Kolivan mumbled, whining when his cousin gripped his ear playfully.

“Watch your language, young man or I’ll tell your parents.”

“... I hate you.”

Another laugh sounded through the cockpit and Kolivan felt a hand running through his head fur again.

“I highly doubt that,” Zanira kissed his forehead. “I think you deserved at  _ least _ a little scare… don’t you think?” Kolivan didn’t answer. He’d stopped crying but was still overwhelmed by embarrassment. “That was an  _ incredibly _ dangerous thing to do.”

“I know… I’m sorry, I’ll never touch one again, I promise.”

“Now, now, let’s not go and make promises we can’t keep.”

Kolivan allowed himself to peek through his fingers. “What do you mean?”

Zanira smiled at him, bringing her hands to his face. Kolivan groaned but didn’t stop her from wiping his tears away at an attempt at grooming his face fur.

“Well… I’ll tell your parents I’m taking you on a camping trip.” Zanira licked her finger before returning it to Kolivan’s face. “And I’ll take you to a  _ real _ shooting range.”

Kolivan was floored. “So… you’re not gonna tell my parents?”

“No, little one… I won’t be telling your parents.”

Kolivan was still embarrassed but launched himself out of his chair, throwing his arms around her neck. Zanira chuckled and hugged him tight. Kolivan ignored how her necklace pressed against him painfully, closing his eyes as he burrowed his face into the side of her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are much appreciated. Please point out spelling/grammar errors to me as well x
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan, sweetie, I'm so sorry.
> 
> TW: Minor character death
> 
> Ch 3 is 1,379

Kolivan had always loved rain.

He studied his reflection in the window as it poured down, creating a soothing rhythm on the glass. Kolivan’s natural smile was gone and his yellow eyes were… emotionless.

So much had changed after his trial.

He and Zanira had been called on a mission- a rescue mission. An entire colony had been abducted by the Galra Empire and inside sources gave the okay to retrieve them. It was incredibly last minute and rushed but everything had been going according to plan.

Until it didn’t.

_“Kolivan, you need to go! Now!”_

_“I’m not leaving you!”_

_A loud explosion sounded above them, rocking the bridge they were on._

_Zanira and Kolivan reached the control room just as the first few bombs went off. The group had scoured the entire ship for the prisoners but no one was on board._

_The ship had been abandoned._

_“Get out of here,_ now _!”_

_Kolivan ignored her, took a deep breath and pooled all his strength together. A bridge had collapsed above them and Zanira hadn’t moved fast enough. Her legs were trapped in the rubble._

_“Kolivan-”_

_“Shut up and let me-”_

_The bridge rocked again and Kolivan flew to his right and hugged the railing. When the ship settled, Kolivan returned to Zanira’s side and took a deep breath. He lifted the metal with all he had, ignoring the burning pain in his arms._

_Zanira gasped but quickly rolled to safety as Kolivan lost his grip. He fell to his knees, panting. A small gasp left him as he was hugged from behind._

_“We need to keep moving.” Zanira pulled Kolivan to his feet._

_They made their way into the corridor, leaning heavily on the walls as the ship rocked around them. Kolivan came to a stop in front of a control panel on one of the walls. He studied the cables, hoping he could restore the ship’s gravity temporarily. Zanira continued down the hallway to search for an exit._

_“I’ll check the-” a sharp gasp cut off Zanira’s sentence and the sound sent chills down Kolivan’s spine._

_“Zanira?” Kolivan ditched the control panel and broke into a sprint._

_The adrenaline that was running through him turned to bricks when he rounded the corner. Time seemed to slow down. His hearing tunnelled. The blood dripping on the floor was loud, louder than the voices of the other Blades on the comms._

_“Koli-” Zanira’s voice was weak. “Kolivan-”_

_Before another broken word could leave her lips, the Galran soldier threw her off his sword and she hit the wall hard._

_“You’re next.”_

_His blood felt hot. Rage flooded through his veins, and he felt his body move but he wasn’t there. Physically, maybe. But mentally?_

_All he could focus on was the image of Zanira impaled on the sword. Blood dripping onto the floor rhythmically. Struggling gasps for breath on the comms, almost_ _drowned_ _out by the others still trying to get an update._

_“Kolivan…”_

_Kolivan hadn’t realized he’d approached her until he heard her voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Galran soldier had been taken out. Had he done that?_

_“You have to go.”_

_Kolivan looked back, kneeled in front of Zanira. There was so much blood._

_“Go, Kol.” Zanira took a sharp breath._

_Kolivan shook his head, moved to help her stand. “I’ll help you walk, I’m not leaving you here.”_

_He ignored how his voice cracked, looking at Zanira’s face when she turned off her mask._

_“Kol, listen to me, you have to go.”_

_“You’re not dying here.”_

_“I have- no choice.” Zanira’s face twisted in pain, another gasp echoing in the hallway. “_ Go _.”_

_Kolivan ignored her. He tried to wrap an arm around her but she weakly pushed it away. He choked on a sob before clearing his throat._

_“Let me carry you.”_

_“I love you, Kolly.”_

_“Don’t- let me help you._ Please _.”_

_“You can’t.” Zanira reached out and squeezed his hand._

_With one quick movement, she brought her free hand to her necklace. It left her with a sharp snap and she pushed it into Kolivan’s closed hand._

_“Take it-”_

_“This is yours, you-”_

_“It belongs to you now.” Zanira smiled but it was fleeting. More tears streaked her face as she groaned in pain._

_Kolivan turned off his mask. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“No… it’s alright, Kol. Go.”_

_“I’m not leaving you.”_

_An explosion sounded nearby and Zanira groaned as the hallway rocked back and forth. Blood started to trickle out the corners of Zanira’s mouth, mimicking the tears as they hit the floor._

_“Zanira.”_

_She gave a final smile before it fell. In its place, came a neutral expression and dull eyes as the grip she had on Kolivan’s hand loosened._

_“Zanira? Zan, please.”_

_Another explosion sounded, this one closer. Kolivan turned his mask back on when he heard the rushed footsteps behind him. For a split second, he had hoped it was another Galran soldier coming to finish the job._

_“Kolivan. I am sorry, but we need to leave.”_

_“I’m not leaving her here.” Kolivan moved to carry her body but the ship rocked and he fell on his side._

_“There’s no time, this sector is unstable.”_

_Kolivan couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move._

_“Kolivan… Kolivan!”_

“Kolivan?”

He blinked at the hand waving in front of his face. Kolivan turned his head and saw Sendak staring down at him.

“Sorry… did you say something?”

“Yeah…” Sendak dragged out before sitting front of him with a sigh. “This is, like, the third time you’ve zoned out since you got here. What’s on your mind?”

Kolivan studied his friend as he sat opposite to him, legs crossed and waiting for him to speak.

His _friend_.

Could he even call Sendak that?

Ever since he became a Blade, his relationship with Sendak had turned… interesting. When his family found out he’d told Sendak about his induction to the Blade, they were furious. But Kolivan knew he could trust Sendak. The other may not agree with his choice and but Sendak wouldn’t expose him.

They were friends.

“Just, um… some Blade stuff. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Kolivan looked back out the window, watching the rain hit the pavement harder than it had before. Sendak hummed but made no attempt to leave the bed. Kolivan looked back at him curiously and the other teen shrugged.

“If you want to talk about it, I won’t say nothin’.” Sendak looked across the room, eyes narrowed and one of his ears twitched. “Just worried ‘bout you…”

Kolivan knew that, but it was still a surprise to hear it out loud. Sendak was never the best at expressing his emotions.

“Thank you… um,” Kolivan cleared his throat, looked down at his hands. “You remember my cousin? Zanira?” Sendak hummed. “She, uh… we were on a mission and, uh… she didn’t make it.” Kolivan cleared his throat again after his voice cracked. “Sorry.”

“... what happened? Was it, the- the one you told me about?”

“Yeah… I don’t- I can’t say too much but, um… it happened right in front of me so I’m just… it doesn’t feel real?” Kolivan looked at Sendak, who was as unreadable as always. “I keep thinking it was a dream. That it didn’t happen, and-” Kolivan bit his tongue, looked back to window as he gathered his thoughts.

“The rest of them are just acting like nothing happened. Which- _yes_ , I understand that we can’t focus on every single death but… she- we were so close, she was like my sister… and they keep telling me to get over it, but I don’t want to.” Kolivan fell silent and wiped his face when he realized he’d been crying. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t _approve_ of-”

“I asked what happened, I wanted to know… I’m sorry, Kolivan.”

All Kolivan could manage was a nod. Sendak surprised him further by moving to sit next to him, an arm dropping around his shoulder.

“What are-”

“Just shut up and let me hug you.”

“... is that what you’re doing?” Sendak huffed and Kolivan allowed himself to grow a small smile. “I thought you were court-”

“Shut it.”

Kolivan’s smile grew. He dared to rest his head on Sendak’s shoulder and when he didn’t react, Kolivan relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are much appreciated. Please point out spelling/grammar errors to me as well x
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's angst season, bitch
> 
> Ch 4 is 4.1k

“Keep your eyes-”

“I know where to keep my eyes.” Kolivan growled, jumping as he dodged the swipe of a tail.

“Then do it.”

“I am!”

Kolivan knew he miscalculated the second he moved forward. A sharp kick to his stomach knocked the breath out of him. His back hit the mat and he stared up at the ceiling in anger. He did everything he’d been taught in training and still fell short.

“Get up. We’ll try again.”

Kolivan caught his breath and returned to his feet. His blood ran hot, fueling the fire that threatened to bubble out. It pounded in his ears and did nothing to help his temper. Kolivan saw the instructor's mouth move but didn’t register the words. It was probably another insult masquerading as words of encouragement.

Kolivan wanted to rip that small, teasing smile off his face. He wanted to hurt him, make him suffer.

The thought surprised him and he disregarded his defensive stance. His anger seemed to dissipate into thin air. Kolivan took a step back and ignored the instructor’s curious eyes. Without saying anything, Kolivan left the training room. He needed to be alone.

“Kolivan!”

The harsh tone stopped him in his tracks. Kolivan stopped walking, just a few feet from the doorway. The last thing Kolivan wanted was to add another strike to his record. If he saw that smug look on his instructor’s face again, it would only be a matter of time.

“Return to your training.”

Kolivan continued walking, ignoring the prying looks of the other blades. Kolivan knew firsthand what happened when someone disobeyed a direct command from a senior Blade.

But he didn’t care right now. He needed to leave. Kolivan couldn’t trust himself to stay. He’d do something he’d later regret, like last time. And the time before that… and the time before that.

“I won’t tell you again!” The instructor’s voice carried down the hall.

Kolivan ignored them still as he rounded the corner. It’s not like he could tell anyone why he’d been skipping training or leaving early. Losing a fellow blade would always feel like losing a family member but no one ever talked about when it _was_ a family member.

“Are you alright?”

Kolivan was surprised by the voice, staring down at the smaller Galra who had moved to stand in his way.

“Get out of my way, Antok.”

“You should go back to your training, Kolivan.”

Antok spoke quietly and Kolivan was grateful for that. He could feel eyes staring holes into his skull. But, Kolivan didn’t care about his training. He cared about Zanira, unlike anyone he’s encountered recently.

“Whatever’s on your mind, we can talk about it after… You know what’ll happen if you don’t go back.”

“Move.”

“I’m leaving with you then.”

Kolivan bumped his shoulder as he forced his way past him, but Antok wasn’t bothered. He was the youngest blade in their group, as well as the smallest, but his stubbornness outshone them all. Including Kolivan, which was a feat in itself.

“Are we-”

“ _We_ aren’t doing anything.” Kolivan stopped in his tracks, turning and staring down at him. “ _I’m_ leaving, fuck off.”

Antok fell silent, and Kolivan turned around and started to walk away again.

“Is it about Zanira?”

Kolivan froze.

He hadn’t heard her name aloud in... a long time. Kolivan clenched his jaw and continued down the hallway with a deep breath, hoping to the stars that Antok kept his mouth shut.

“Do you think she’d be happy to see you like this?”

Given Antok had caught up to him, it only took a single fluid movement for Kolivan to pin him against the wall. Kolivan held him there with a hand around his throat.

Zanira was gone. And nobody cared.

Kolivan would never hear her laugh again. Never see her smile- instead, the dead look in her eyes had been burned into his memory.

He felt the air shift behind him and he immediately released his hands from Antok’s neck. Before Kolivan could do anything else, the ground disappeared from under his feet. His eyes widened as he was lifted into the air, the breath stolen from his lungs.

“We do _not_ attack fellow blades.”

The tail tightened around his throat and Kolivan’s attempts to loosen its grip were futile. The struggle to breathe took over his initial embarrassment. The edges of his vision were starting to turn black, then Kolivan felt his knees hit the ground. He ignored the pain from the rough impact, coughing as he drew air back into his lungs.

“Stand up.”

Kolivan stood on shaky legs. He noticed Antok was still close by but he refused to look at him. He couldn’t. Kolivan attacked his fair share of instructors in his time at the base but this was the first time he’d gone after a friend.

And for what? Saying the truth?

“My office.”

Kolivan started walking, shame washing over him. Being scolded in private was one thing but having the leader of the Blade of Marmora strangle you with his tail in a crowded hallway?

Kolivan wouldn’t live this down anytime soon.

He held his tongue as he entered Yorak’s office. Kolivan just wanted to get this over with. If he was being punished, fine. If he was finally being kicked out, that’d be fine too. All Kolivan wanted was to go home.

If he could even call it that.

Nobody was ever there anymore. Mom would be at work. Dad would be on his missions, for weeks at a time. At the moment, Kolivan wasn’t even sure if he was alive.

“Have a seat.”

Kolivan sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk as the door closed. He ignored Yorak after that. The floor was much more appealing than a disappointed stare.

“Do you have anything you’d like to say to me?”

Kolivan debated keeping his silence but it really didn’t matter anymore. “... just tell me my punishments and we can both leave.”

“That’s it?”

Kolivan stayed silent that time. Yorak sighed as he walked over to his desk, sitting down and folding his hands together on the table. It was quiet. Kolivan didn’t know if he should say anything- he didn’t know what he _should_ say.

“Your status as a Blade is under review. Not only because of your sub-par behavior, but because of your... _friendship_ with Sendak. It would make a lot of people happy to see you go.”

“Maybe that’s for the best then.” Kolivan jumped, eyes finally meeting Yorak’s when the leader’s fist met the table.

“Never say those words again.” Yorak leaned back in his chair, hands still on the desk. “Your father disclosed to me that you informed Sendak of your Blade status. He trusts you, your father. And I have trusted him for a long, long time. If you leave the blades, and others find this out, I cannot protect you. Do you understand what I’m telling you, Kolivan?”

“Yes, sir.” Kolivan cleared his throat after his voice cracked, and returned to studying the floor.

“I know that it may seem like a heavy burden to bear and you want to trust your friends… but when that friend is the _son_ of an _Empire Commander_ -”

“Sendak wouldn’t do that to me.” Kolivan looked up and held Yorak’s stare. “I apologize for interrupting- and for my behavior… but I trust Sendak with my life. I wouldn’t have told him if I didn’t.”

Neither of them spoke, and Kolivan didn’t falter under his gaze. When Yorak spoke again, he was quiet.

“Antok was right. Zanira would be extremely disappointed in you.”

“I know.” Kolivan didn’t want to argue anymore. He brought up a hand to run down his face. “I _am_ extremely sorry for my behavior… I know blades- we don’t show weakness- aren’t supposed to... but I know I was wrong and I _want_ to apologize to you for setting the wrong example. I'll accept whatever punishment you give me.”

“... I want you to meet someone.”

Kolivan frowned, but Yorak said nothing else as he led him out of his office. Kolivan ignored the stares of the other blades as they walked down the hallway.

When they reached the hallway that led to nursery, it was safe to assume Kolivan was going to be on daycare duty again for the unforeseeable future. Kolivan fought not to release the annoyed sigh. He did this to himself. Hopefully no kits would throw up on him this time.

But Kolivan was more than confused when Yorak led him past his usual spot and to the nursery. Watching newborns and toddlers was easy, nothing close to punishment.

Yorak walked through the cribs and Kolivan followed silently, until Yorak soon came to a stop. Kolivan followed his gaze into a crib and a kit with big, purple eyes stared up at them curiously. The kit couldn’t have been more than a few months old.

“This is Krolia.”

The kits’ eyes moved to Yorak. Her arms reached out to him and Yorak lifted her up in one swift movement. A giggle bubbled from her and Kolivan couldn’t stop the small smile from taking over his face.

“Krolia is Zanira’s daughter.”

Kolivan stared at Yorak, speechless and waiting for him to say anything else but he remained silent as well. Kolivan looked back at the kit… and he easily saw the resemblance. She had the smallest ears Kolivan had ever seen, and two symmetrical markings on either cheek.

“She looks just Zanira’s baby photos.” Kolivan was caught by surprise when his voice cracked. “I’m sorry.”

“Apologizing or showing emotion is not a weakness… when you let your emotions affect the outcome of a mission, _that_ is a weakness.”

“I could have saved her.”

“Kolivan.”

“I was _right there_ when-”

“ _Kolivan_ , Zanira is gone and _nothing_ will change that. Nothing you do now will bring her back… but _everything_ you do from this point forward, will be for her legacy. You need to stop thinking about what you could have done for Zanira, and think about what you can do for Krolia.”

All Kolivan could do was nod. Yorak was right.

“Take a week off your training… and when you come back, I don’t want to hear one more word about your behavior and you’ll be attending _all_ of your training practices.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack me?”

Kolivan remained quiet, watching the other’s movements closely.

“Yorak isn’t too fond of new blades always starting trouble. I’m surprised you weren’t kicked out.”

_Patience, Kolivan._

Attacking without purpose would be foolish. He had to wait for an opening.

“If you never learn to control your temper, maybe it’s best for you to leave.”

_Focus._

“Are you even listening to me? No, of course you’re not. Thinking of Zanira, are you?” Kolivan’s defensive stance didn’t falter but he couldn’t stop his jaw from clenching.

“Jarek, don’t make it personal.” The instructor called out, but the other blade didn’t listen.

“Did she know you and Sendak are friends? He’s probably the reason she’s dead.”

Jarek rushed forward but Kolivan was ready. He deflected Jarek’s first few punches before delivering a quick jab to his throat. Jarek coughed, stumbled back. It was obvious he hadn’t expected the fight to get dirty, what with the side eye he threw their instructor’s way.

Kolivan faked to his left to dodge Jarek’s desperate attempt to punch him then swiped his legs out from under him. Jarek hit the mat hard and Kolivan stepped back as their instructor called the match.

Kolivan paid no attention to the comments Jarek made under his breath as he ignored Kolivan’s outstretched hand, storming off. With a nod from his instructor, he was excused from his daily training and made his way to the showers.

There was only one thing on his mind.

Well, two things.

He knew Krolia woke up from her nap in about an hour, and wanted to swing by to see her.

Kolivan also needed to visit Yorak’s office as he’d lost Zanira’s necklace. He tore apart his bedroom and the entire house before convincing himself it was at the base.

Realistically, there was nowhere else it would be. It must have snapped off when Yorak had his tail around his throat. Everyone knew how much Zanira meant to him- no one would keep it out of spite.

When Kolivan reached Yorak’s office, he knocked twice and waited.

“It’s open.. Oh, Kolivan, how was your first day back?”

Kolivan took a seat in front of his desk. “It was good. I think my time away helped clear my head. Thank you, sir, for everything.”

“You have potential, here, Kolivan. All I want is for you to see that.” Yorak smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping that I left my necklace here? Or that someone’s found it...?”

The look on Yorak’s face made Kolivan’s stomach drop.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen it… however, I do remember that you weren’t wearing it when we spoke last, if that helps?”

“Thank you.” Kolivan gave a short nod and stood from the chair.

“Kolivan.”

“Yes, sir?” Kolivan looked back from the doorway.

“Don’t lose hope.”

Kolivan left without another word. If he wasn’t wearing the necklace during his interaction with Antok, could it have fallen off during training? No, even with his behavior, the instructor would have mentioned it. Did he even put it on that morning?

“Kolivan? You’re leaving?”

Kolivan turned to see Aris, the blade who watched over the nursery. She was holding Krolia and when the kit realized who was in front of them, squirmed in Aris’ arms.

“Ka-wa…” Krolia blubbered nonsense as she held her arms out to Kolivan, waving them excitedly.

Kolivan smiled and stepped closer to take Krolia into his arms. She yawned, and Kolivan noticed her fangs were starting to show.

“She’s been restless ever since she woke up from her nap. I think she was waiting for you.”

“Ka-wa, ah-wa!”

Kolivan smiled down at Krolia and a laugh spilled over her lips. She reached her arms up and he withheld a groan of pain when she tugged on his head fur. Kolivan followed Aris into the hallway she had exited moments earlier, the necklace moving to the back of his mind.

 

 

It was hopeless.

Kolivan stared up at his ceiling in defeat. He’d been waiting for tears or rage but… nothing. It was like he didn’t care anymore. That necklace was the only thing he had left of her.

She trusted him to keep her necklace safe and he’d lost it. Like it meant _nothing_.

A quiet buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts. A frown formed on his face as he reached under his pillow and found the source.

Sendak had been trying to get a hold of him for the last couple hours.

_Sendak: Thought you were coming over?_

_Sendak: Didn’t your training end early today_

_Sendak: If you’re sad or something you can still come over I won’t bother you_

As Kolivan finished reading, he received another.

_Sendak: Let me know if you're alright_

Kolivan stared at the screen. He didn’t want Sendak to worry, but he also couldn’t handle any badgering right now. Sendak meant well but sometimes… he could be too much.

_Kolivan: Necklace wasn’t at the base_

_Sendak: What did you say it looked like again_

Kolivan began typing a brief description but paused when he received a picture from Sendak. Of Zanira’s necklace.

_Sendak: Is this it?_

_Kolivan: Yes! Where did you find it? I’m coming over righ tnow_

Kolivan left his bed in a flash, almost running out his bedroom door with the same speed. Kolivan stopped himself to pull on the nearest shirt he could find, picking up his data pod just as it buzzed again.

_Sendak: School’s been out for the week and my mom cleaned my room and said she found it under my bag. See ya_

 

 

Kolivan debated if he should just walk inside. He’d knocked seconds ago and heard a muffled response, but he was restless. He reached for the handle but he returned his hand to his side just as the door opened.

Sendak only nodded as he let Kolivan inside. Kolivan found his way through the house to Sendak’s room on the second floor, glancing around but stepping to the side when he felt Sendak’s presence behind him.

His friend walked over to the desk in the adjacent corner of the room, opening a drawer. Kolivan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He didn’t want to start crying in front of Sendak over a piece of jewelry. He’d never live it down- it didn’t matter who the necklace used to belong to.

“I’ve been driving myself crazy looking for this. Thank you, Sendak.” Kolivan stared down at the necklace that was now in his hands. He ran his thumb over the largest bead, where Zanira carved her initials decades ago.

“Yeah, whatever.” Sendak waved a hand, before moving them to his pockets. “Why’s it so important to you, anyway?”

“It was Zanira’s.”

“Zanira… that name sounds familiar.”

A deep voice sounds from behind Kolivan and he turns to see Sendak’s father.

“Hello, Commander Vatek.”

“ _General_ , now. Thanks to some… recent developments.” Vatek smiled, and it made Kolivan sick to his stomach.

“Congratulations, sir.” Kolivan held his necklace tightly with one hand, extending the other to Vatek.

“Thank you, Kolivan.” Sendak’s father shook his hand, brought the other to hold Kolivan’s forearm. “... and for being Sendak’s friend. I know he doesn’t have many these days.”

“Oh my stars, _Dad_...”

“Has he told you about his acceptance into-”

“No, you don’t need to tell him about that.” Sendak’s voice was harsher the second time around.

Kolivan looked over to his friend who was now leaning back against his desk, arms crossed as he stared down his father. Sendak was nervous, on edge. Possibly more so than Kolivan, and he was a Blade shaking hands with a general in the Galran Empire.

“Why not?” Vatek released his hold on Kolivan, looked at his son. “It’s a great accomplishment, you should be proud.”

“Being proud is different than bragging.”

“You can do both, can you not?”

Sendak doesn’t respond, and Vatek looks back to Kolivan who meets his eyes once more.

“Sendak was accepted into Daegan Academy.”

“That’s impressive.” Kolivan couldn’t help his eyebrows from raising and looked at Sendak, who was still watching his father.

No one got into Daegan Academy for their grades and good performance, even if that’s what everyone claimed. Anyone in the Blade of Marmora knew the only way students were selected was if they provided valuable knowledge about the rebellious factions.

Or the Blade of Marmora.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“I thought you were leaving for your trip tonight.”

“I am, but when I heard Kolivan was going to stop by, I wanted to see how he was doing.” Vatek laid a hand on Kolivan’s shoulder. “I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t applied to any war academies. Sendak tells me you know your way around a gun. I can put in a good word for you, if you’d like?”

“Not everyone wants to fight in the war, Dad.”

“I suppose you’re right…but we could always use more soldiers. Don’t you agree, Kolivan?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I’ll leave you two be now. Nice seeing you again, Kolivan. You should come by more often.”

It was quiet after Vatek left. Kolivan even heard the general’s footsteps as he walked down the stairs. Kolivan studied Sendak, who in turn was focused on the floor.

“How did you get into Daegan?”

A frown was almost permanent on Sendak’s face as he shrugged, then folded his arms. He only answered after the front door was heard opening and shutting.

“My application was accepted, like my dad said.”

“Sendak.” Kolivan refused to take Sendak’s lies for an answer. If what Kolivan thought was true, he needed to hear it from him. “We both know that’s not how it works.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.”

Sendak finally look up from the floor, and met Kolivan’s eyes. “You should go.”

“Can I trust you?”

Sendak didn’t answer, Kolivan took a step closer and Sendak’s scowl deepened. “Kolivan, you should leave.”

“What did you tell him?”

Sendak held Kolivan’s gaze as he walked closer. Kolivan felt so much anger, and it was boiling under his skin. He had trusted Sendak with almost _everything_ and he’d gone and told his dad so he could _get into a school_?

“Nothing important.”

“ _Nothing important?_ My _identity_ is _important_.” Kolivan made sure to keep his voice quiet.

“He knows you’re my friend, he wouldn't kill you.”

“ _Am_ I your friend?” Kolivan took a step back.

“Yes.”

“I can’t trust you, Sendak.”

“I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I don’t need your protection!” Kolivan hissed. “I needed your _trust_ … I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

Kolivan took a step forward with a growl. He didn’t realize he’d attacked Sendak until the other groaned in pain. Sendak held a hand to his face, body turned away from Kolivan.

“My safety is a _big deal_ … what did you tell him?”

“... you should go, Kolivan.”

“I’m not leaving until you-”

Sendak growled, hands reaching to wrap around Kolivan’s throat. In spite of everything, Kolivan felt guilt wash over him at seeing blood trailing down Sendak’s face. He had nicked Sendak’s eye with his claw, and it explained why Sendak’s hand felt wet against his neck.

“You _need_ to _go_.” Sendak let go, threw Kolivan back. “Now.”

Sendak moved his hand back up to cover his eye, turning to face a mirror that hung on the wall to the left. Kolivan watched him, and a silence fell over them again.

“Why should I leave, Sendak?” Silence. “What did you do?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything. You did this to yourself when you joined the blades.” Sendak’s voice sounded robotic, like he’d been rehearsing a speech. He held Kolivan’s eyes in the mirror. “You have to leave.”

Kolivan felt his claws prick his skin at how tight he’d been clenching his fists. “Your dad doesn’t have a meeting, does he?”

“He told me to kill you.” Sendak said quietly.

“Are you going to?”

Silence, again. Kolivan took a step closer to him but Sendak took a step back. He turned his back to Kolivan.

“... just go.”

“Sendak-”

“Go!” Sendak turned around, one fist still over his damaged eye and the other clenched at his side.

Kolivan didn’t know what to say. He knew Sendak well enough to see he was hurting, more than physically. But something like this couldn’t be forgiven. It didn’t matter _why_ Sendak had done what he did. The fact of the matter was that he had done it at all.

Kolivan’s life was in danger- had been for a long time.

Noises from downstairs caught both of the boys’ attention. Kolivan’s free hand twitched for his knife, and he internally swore at himself when he realized he’d left it at home in his rush to leave.

A flash of metal caught his eye as something was thrown at him, and he caught the object before it could hit his face. Kolivan stared down at the small knife Sendak had thrown at him, but the other didn’t say a word as he approached the door.

Kolivan could have sworn he saw tears in Sendak’s eyes- or rather, eye. Sendak stood in the hallway, hand on the doorknob. Neither of them said a word to each other as Sendak pulled it closed behind him.

Kolivan took a deep breath and made sure his necklace was secured around his throat. He slowly approached the window and made sure the coast was clear before bringing a hand to unlock it, but paused when he noticed the lock had been broken. How was he-

He glanced down at the knife Sendak had given him.

“Did you finish it?”

Kolivan fought the urge to look back at the door as he struggled with the window’s hatch. The veiled threat in Vatek’s voice was just a small glimpse at what would come if he was caught.

“I asked you a question.”

“I already gave you that answer.”

A sharp slap was heard from the hallway, and seconds later the door was flung open.

The room was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are much appreciated. Please point out spelling/grammar errors to me as well x
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 5 is 2.8k

Her speed and calculations were envious. Krolia was almost untouchable.

Kolivan didn’t realize she had taken him seriously.

 _“Win a hundred of your training matches in a row and you can come on one of my missions_.”

And here she was. 99 wins later.

Kolivan never had the heart to tell her that it wasn’t up to him. Teams were chosen by Yorak. That’s how it’s always been.

Kolivan finally brought the matter to Yorak when she hit 90 wins a few days ago and of course, the world continued to turn in Krolia’s favor.

_“Why would you tell her that?”_

_“She wouldn’t stop asking about it and I figured it would discourage her. I didn’t think she would actually do it.”_

_Kolivan sat with a drink in hand, as he waited to be reprimanded. He’d been invited to one of Yorak’s monthly dinners. Afterwards, Yorak had invited him to stay for a drink. It was a common invitation but it still managed to surprise Kolivan each time._

_Yorak laughed, learning forward to set his drink on the coffee table. Kolivan felt his ear twitch in annoyance and he hid his frown in another sip._

_“Do you think she’s ready?”_

_“I haven’t spoke with her instruct-”_

_“Do_ you _think she’s ready, Kolivan?”_

_Kolivan held Yorak’s stare. He could always say no, and have Krolia wait to be assigned to her own team… but he’d be lying. He’d be lying if he didn’t recognize her skill and dedication. Loyalty. Sacrifice._

_Zanira would be so proud of her._

_Kolivan didn’t realize he’d said the thought out loud until he saw Yorak nod._

_“She would be… and of you too, Kolivan.”_

_Kolivan smiled, looked down at his drink. Even after all this time, the memory of Zanira still tugged a string in his heart._

_“Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?”_

_“Think about what I can do for Krolia.”_

_“And have you told her about her mother yet?” The question caught Kolivan off guard, but his silence was enough of an answer. “The mission has a long journey… I think it would calm her nerves.”_

_“So I take it that you’re granting permission…?”_

_Yorak laughed. “Don’t be so grim. Who knows, maybe she’ll surprise you.”_

A loud slap echoed through the training room. Kolivan smiled as the match was called in Krolia’s favor. Her excitement could be heard from where he and Antok were seated in the observation deck.

“I’m not giving her my co-pilot seat.”

Kolivan chuckled. “Don’t worry, Antok. I already have a position planned for her.”

 

“You want me to be a mechanic?”

“It’s the most important job on a ship.”

Kolivan fought not to smile but it still broke through. Krolia was glaring up at him, hand on her hip and the other clenching a wrench. A formidable weapon, should Kolivan’s teasing go too far.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing,” Kolivan denied, but his smile grew.

“I didn’t win a hundred training matches just to screw loose bolts.”

“No, you won a hundred training matches to be on a mission with me. And here you are! You should be proud.”

Krolia groaned, her gaze narrowed.

“Imagine the tales they’ll tell of this day,” Antok’s voice started on the comms. “Krolia, the _mechanic_. So menacing, so fierce! She tightened all of the bolts on the ship with her trusty wrench.”

“Uhg, how do I turn this stupid thing off!” Krolia hit the comms controls on her helmet with her fist, before using the wrench. “Ow…” she stumbled back, hand grasping her head.

Antok continued his story and Kolivan ignored the teams’ laughter on the comms.

“It’s only temporary.” Kolivan extended a hand, guided Krolia’s to the correct button then pressed the same on his own helmet.

“I feel useless. I want to _do_ something… I hate sitting around.” Krolia folded her arms, staring down at the floor.

Kolivan placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not because I don’t trust you. This mission could potentially be very dangerous, and I don’t want you to be in harm’s way.”

Krolia’s frown deepened, in spite of Kolivan’s intentions. He removed his hand from her shoulder. Kolivan waited for her to speak but as the silence stretched on, he grew curious.

“What’s on your mind, Lia?”

Krolia released a deep sigh, continued to stare at the floor. “I… I’ve never heard the full story. All I know is that my mother died on a mission with you.” Krolia met Kolivan’s eyes. “Is that why you’re so protective of me?”

Kolivan didn’t know what to say. He knew Krolia wanted to learn about her mother but he certainly wasn’t expecting her to initiate this conversation in the boiler room of a ship.

“Whatever happened… I won’t hate you for it. I just… I want to _know_ what happened.”

Kolivan smiled. “... we can talk about your mother.”

Krolia’s eyes lit up and a smile took over her face. “Do I look like her?”

“Just like her.”

 

 

Antok took the lead.

Kolivan followed closely behind while Thace and Jarek brought up the rear.

“Take a left at the next corner.”

“Still no sign of any sentries?”

“No. I’m not seeing any signs of activity.”

Kolivan frowned. “Keep scanning.”

It was too easy. This was the third time this week where Kolivan’s team had run into another abandoned Galra cruiser. It was like they had been expected, and the information they’ve been extracting was being handed to them on a silver platter.

The group reached the control room and Antok approached the desk. Kolivan resorted to approaching the front of the room, staring out the large windows into the empty space that stretched out endlessly.

“Krolia, did you pick up anything?”

No response.

“Krolia?”

“The connection might not be strong enough.” Antok suggests, typing away at the monitor.

“Something’s not right.” Kolivan turns around, studying the interior of the room.

“I’ve almost finished.”

Thace and Jarek stood at the back of the room, both on high alert. All of the screens, save for the one Antok was accessing, were off. The symbol of the Galra Empire flashed intermittently, a heavy reminder that they were in enemy territory.

Kolivan approached Antok and watched the screens as the information was downloaded onto their hard drive. Kolivan switched his focus to the reflection when he saw movement behind them. Thace migrated to the right side of the room while Jarek stayed behind. Jarek then brought an arm out in front of him and Kolivan frowned as the blade started typing on his wristpad.

The transparent hologram made it easy to see that he was messaging someone. Kolivan turned around to confront him but Jarek had already drawn his weapon

“Get down!”

Kolivan tackled Antok to the safety of the floor, arms moving to cover his head as the blast rocked the room.

“Jarek has gone rogue. Disable communication.”

Kolivan turned off the comms on his helmet, hoped that Krolia was within range. Another blast shook the room before Kolivan heard footsteps. He rushed to his feet, shouted at Thace to stay back.

“He has inside in-”

“He’s had it for who knows how long. We need to stay as a group, and return to the ship.” Kolivan turned to Antok. “Are you still able to retrieve the information?”

“I’ll need to try another station.” Kolivan nodded and Antok removed the hard drive, crossing the room.

Kolivan turned to Thace. “Assume a position at the left door, I’ll take the right. If there’s any soldiers on board, they’ll likely try to trap us in here. If that happens, we’ll destroy the window for an emergency exit and hope we have enough air in the jetpacks to get within range of the ship.”

“We should abandon the mission. It’s not safe.”

“Coming here in the first place wasn’t safe, but we do so anyway.” Kolivan was surprised to hear the argument in Thace’s voice.

Before Thace could respond, a video feed started to load on the windows. Kolivan debated given instruction to hide but whoever had decided to taunt them already knew they were there. It would be fruitless.

When the video feed finally loaded, Kolivan felt his stomach drop. His mouth ran dry and he found himself frozen in place.

_“If you’re watching this recording, congratulations, you’re going to be dead within minutes. Surrender, and I might give you a merciful death.”_

The army general disappeared as the video feed cut out and Kolivan looked to Antok, who shook his head. They didn’t have enough time. Kolivan frowned under his mask as he heard the sound of footsteps coming from both hallways.

“Abort mission.” Kolivan growled, and threw a time bomb at the window.

Before it touched the glass, a shot was fired from across the room and the bomb exploded in the air. Kolivan moved his arm to shield his face from the blast. He quickly sought refuge from behind a desk, but not before he was able to identify the attacker.

“Give up, Kolivan!” Jarek shouted. “None of you are leaving this room alive!”

Kolivan looked to his left and saw Antok on the floor, unmoving. Greif almost filled Kolivan’s stomach until he caught sight of Antok’s tail, moving slowly towards his belt. A grenade was uncapped and thrown in Jarek’s general direction. Kolivan unsheathed his sword after the explosion, using the blanket of smoke to attack.

Jarek only groaned in pain and Kolivan could hear the blood bubbling out of his mouth behind his mask. A single thump was heard after Kolivan removed his sword from Jarek’s body. The smoke started to dissipate and he reached for another time bomb from his belt.

Kolivan heard the gun power up before he could even activate the bomb. He moved to take shelter but was too slow. He felt the pain before he smelled the burnt skin. Kolivan groaned in pain as he was sent crashing into debris from a destroyed desk.

He rolled onto his side and bit his tongue when his back made contact with the rough rubble. Soldiers started to file into the room, guns cocked and aimed at the three blades.

But they didn’t shoot.

Kolivan watched them curiously, then heard more footsteps coming from the hallway. The footsteps were loud, heavy… tauntingly slow.

Seconds later, he made his entrance.

Sendak walked into the control room with the same arrogance he held all those years ago. For a second, Kolivan doubted if Sendak even knew he was here. Then the army general looked directly at him.

“It’s been a long time, Kolivan.” Sendak approached him, a smile on his face.

“Sendak… looks like you finally got that haircut.”

Sendak’s smile widened, but it wasn’t friendly in the slightest. “Ah, you have a sense of humor now… did the blades teach you that too?”

“I take it you didn’t go through all this work to find me just to chat about school lessons.” Kolivan struggled but managed to get to his feet.

“No, I didn’t.” Sendak fisted the front of Kolivan’s uniform.

Kolivan couldn’t move even if he wanted to. The blast from the gun must have done serious damage because every small movement sent fissures of pain down his spine.

“I’m here to keep a promise.”

Sendak brought his other hand to Kolivan’s helmet, crushing the control pad. With Kolivan’s mask now gone, they could both see one another more clearly.

“Do you know what promise that would be?” Sendak growled, turning and throwing Kolivan to the center of the room.

Kolivan groaned upon impact, his back flaring up in pain as it met the floor. He turned onto his side but when Sendak reached him, the general planted his foot on Kolivan’s chest and pressed down hard.

“I let you get away once, it’s not happening again.” Sendak growled, removing his foot. “Get up.”

Kolivan very slowly managed to get on his knees. He breathed hard through his nose, trying to play down his pain. Sendak was speaking again but Kolivan wasn’t listening. He was staring out the front of the ship.

He was going to die here.

By Sendak’s hand.

A sharp sting on his face had him wincing and he closed his eyes instinctively.

“I told you to get up! Or would you prefer to die on your knees?”

Kolivan opened his eyes when he heard Sendak’s footsteps walk away. He ignored the wetness dripping down the right side of his face and refused to give Sendak an answer. The stars twinkled in the distance, and Kolivan focused on two that looked like they were getting bigger. He blinked. They _were_ getting bigger.

Kolivan’s eyes widened when he realized they weren’t stars. He looked at Antok and Thace, who still had their masks up but Kolivan knew he had their attention. He signed a three with his left hand and returned to looking out the front of the ship as the lights grew brighter.

“I sentence you to death.”

_Two._

“Do you have any last words?”

 _One_.

Kolivan used every last bit of strength he had to get to his feet and dive to the left side of the room. He took in a deep breath as the glass shattered, and his ears popped as Krolia crash landed their ship in the control room.

Kolivan forgot his jet pack had been damaged and there was too much smoke surrounding their ship’s crash for him to even attempt to navigate. Thankfully, a familiar tail caught his ankle. Antok’s shadow entered his vision and Kolivan closed his eyes, allowed his friend to guide him through the smoke.

Kolivan soon felt a floor beneath his feet again. Antok’s arm didn’t move from his waist, and Kolivan waited until he heard the sound of a ramp closing before he opened his eyes and allowed himself to breathe again.

It resulted in a coughing fit, and Antok guided him down to sit on the floor.

“Are you alright?”

Kolivan nodded as he leaned against the wall, hands gripping rope meant for cargo.

“That was so cool! I didn’t think that was going to work! I thought I- oh my stars, _Kolivan_ , are you-”

“Krolia, fly us out of here! Are you mad?”

Kolivan couldn’t help but laugh at Antok’s scolding but it quickly turned into a groan of pain as the ship started taking heavy fire. He felt Thace’s presence join him, and winced at a hand on his cheek.

“We need to clean this now or it’s going to get infected.”

“Go help them. I’ll be fine.”

“Kolivan-”

“That’s an order, Thace.” Kolivan hissed through clenched teeth.

Kolivan felt a cloth on his face and moved his head to the side. A hand roughly gripped his chin and when Kolivan opened his eyes, met Thace’s calculated stare.

“You already have Sendak’s scar, do you want to lose an eye too?”

Koivan didn’t say anything, winced when the cloth was brought back to his face. The ship rocked aggressively for a few seconds, then Kolivan felt the rumbling from the thrusters as they were turned on.

Seconds later, the heavy fire on the ship ceased and Thace was able to kneel next to Kolivan. Kolivan bit his tongue as Thace applied the medicine, tightening his hold on the rope.

When Thace finished, Kolivan reached to take the gauze tape from Thace but his hand was slapped away. Kolivan watched Thace closely as the other started to apply it to Kolivan’s forehead. Thace was focused, and Kolivan envied the aura of calm energy that surrounded him.

Kolivan wanted to say something. Thank you, would probably be the best option. He opened his mouth to speak when Thace finished but the ship jerked roughly. Kolivan groaned in pain as the open wound on his back was pressed flat against the cool wall of the ship.

Thace laid a gentle hand on Kolivan’s shoulder, guiding him to lean forward. A teasing smile rested on Thace’s face when he held Kolivan’s eyes again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll never hear me tell you this again, but I’ll need you to lay down on your stomach.” Kolivan couldn’t help but laugh, ignoring the flare of pain it caused. “Don’t laugh, it’s going to make it worse.”

“Kolivan’s laughing? Is he delirious?”

Kolivan ignored Antok’s teasing as he joined the room. A second pair of footsteps were heard and Kolivan smiled as Krolia entered his vision, sitting on the floor. It was safe to assume the ship was on autopilot.

“Kolivan, are you alright?”

“I will be.”

“Krolia the mechanic saved the day! I can’t wait to tell my video journal about this.”

“Shut up, will you?” Krolia punched Antok’s arm, who laughed and dropped an arm around her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are much appreciated. Please point out spelling/grammar errors to me as well x
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate it x
> 
> Ch 6 is 3,176

“Hostile ship incoming.”

“Just one?” Kolivan frowned.

“Affirmative… what are your orders?”

Kolivan watched the lone Galra cruiser approach the base. This could only end one of two ways: their location had been compromised, or it was a Blade evading capture and trying to seek refuge.

“Stay on high alert. Do not engage until we have identification.”

“Copy that.”

The planet was originally abandoned ten decaphoebs prior. Kolivan and his team have been using that to their advantage now. The base had been running smoothly for months, with only a select few knowing the location.

The Galra cruiser has a rough landing. A wing flew off upon impact and the crash took place only a few hundred feet from the bases’ entrance. Even from where the team watched, it was clear the ship was damaged beyond repair.

“Sir?”

“Patience.”

“Kolivan, they’re right outside the entrance.”

“I said _patience_ , Thace.” Kolivan cast the blade a silent threat.

Thace frowned, but didn’t say anything further. Kolivan looked back to the screen and watched as the ship’s hatch was kicked open. A tall figure left the burning ship, one arm tucked against their chest.

“Can we get closer?” Kolivan walked to Antok’s station as he adjusted the cameras.

“This is as close as I can-”

Kolivan looked at Antok when his sentence cut short. He couldn’t remember the last time anything had rendered Antok speechless. Kolivan looked back at the screen but all he saw was the figure limping away from the wreckage.

“What am I missing here, Antok?”

“Kolivan… it’s Krolia.”

The camera footage was incredibly grainy, but Kolivan realized what he overlooked. A sword was attached to the figuire’s hip- Krolia’s sword.

Kolivan had been right all along.

Ever since he’d heard that her cover had been blown two decaphoebs ago, he refused to believe she was dead. Krolia was alive, and currently limping towards towards the base.

“Open the doors.” Kolivan left the control room, quickly made his way to the lift.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the rest of his team.

“You’re not the only one who’s missed her, Kolivan.” Antok rested a hand on Kolivan’s shoulder before walking onto the lift.

Thace was next. A gentle smile was on his face as he boarded with Kolivan. Thace reached for Kolivan’s hand and squeezed, thumb passing over his knuckles.

Kolivan was never one for public affection but as the lift made its way to the surface, he was grateful.

When the lift came to a stop, Kolivan had to restrain himself from running to the doors. The figure was still moving towards them but a gasp echoed through the room when they noticed they were being approached.

“Stay back!” Krolia’s voice was raspy, distorted by her mask.

“Krolia, it’s me.” Kolivan disabled his own, continued to approach her. “You’re safe.”

Krolia’s mask gave way to her face but her hand was still resting on the hilt of her sword. She looked incredibly tired, malnourished even.

“Kolivan?” Her voice cracked and she took a step forward but fell to one knee.

Kolivan reached forward and caught her before she crumpled forward. He was overwhelmed with joy but his heart ached to see her so weak. Krolia started crying as she used her free hand to hold onto Kolivan’s arm, the other still holding a bundle of blankets to her chest.

“Give me your other arm.”

“No, no, I can’t... I need to sit down.” Krolia hiccupped, tears still streaming down her face.

“It’s not safe here, we need to get below ground. Let me help y-”

Kolivan paused when he heard the beginnings of a baby’s cry. He helped Krolia to the floor as she moved to sit down, watching as she brought her other hand to rearrange the blankets she was holding. A small, purple face peeked through and Kolivan stared, speechless. The baby Galra stared back at Kolvan with curious eyes.

“Krolia…?”

“This… is Keith. I…” Krolia laid down on her back, Kolivan quickly taking Keith from her arms before she fell to floor. “I’m sorry, I have to lay down.”

“Krolia?” Kolivan held the kit to his chest with one hand, the other moving to check Krolia’s temperature.

Two pairs of footsteps approached them. Antok took Keith from Kolivan’s arms, distracting the kit with his tail. Thace and Kolivan moved to help Krolia to her feet but she had passed out.

“Let me.” Thace replaced Kolivan’s hand with his own. “She has a high fever but she’ll be okay as long as we get her below ground.”

A sudden explosion sent a heatwave inside the base. Kolivan looked out and saw the cruise ship in flames. Keith’s cries could be heard from across the room and the echo only seemed to make it louder.

Kolivan gathered Krolia in his arms, carrying her to the lift with Thace close behind.

It took a long time but Antok was eventually able to get Keith to stop crying. The kit was incredibly hungry. He devoured two entire parks of crackers before Thace told Antok not to overfeed him unless he wanted vomit on his uniform. Keith was now crawling around the control room, blabbering nonsense as he chased Antok’s tail.

Kolivan turned to the doorway when he heard footsteps. He was expecting Thace but Krolia was with him as well. She smiled as she rushed into Kolivan’s opened arms, and he held her tight against him.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“She’s lucky to be alive.” Thace commented, and Kolivan caught the look on his face as he walked past the two. “Go ahead, ask her what she did.”

Kolivan pulled away from Krolia, laughed at Thace’s annoyed tone. “What did you do that made the nurse so upset?”

“I’m not a nurse.” Thace mumbled from across the room.

“Of course you are!” Antok teased, crossing the room. He smiled warmly at Krolia when he reached her, pulled her into a tight hug of his own. “And Krolia is our beloved mechanic.”

Krolia laughed, accepting Antok’s hug. Kolivan was confused when he heard Keith’s laughter but smiled when he saw the kit on the end of Antok’s tail. Keith giggled as he was lifted through the air then shrieked when he caught sight of Krolia.

“Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!”

The kit waved his arms ecstatically, only quieting down once he was in Krolia’s arms. Keith purred loudly as she hugged him to her chest. She smiled, but Kolivan could see the tears in her eyes.

“What happened, Krolia?”

Krolia caught Kolivan’s eyes, and the words she spoke were nothing close to what he expected.

“I found the blue lion.”

 

 

“Do you have any last words?”

“Victory or death.”

The spy followed his statement by spitting on the floor by Kolivan’s feet. Kolivan maintained his neutral expression as he drew his sword. With one swift movement, Kolivan ended the source of leaked information.

It never got easier.

Kolivan always found the way they dealt with spies to be barbaric. He was disgusted by it. A public beheading, with required attendance of all the blades on base. The Blade of Marmora was supposed to be taking a stand against ruling with fear, not participating in it.

Yorak had passed before Kolivan had a chance to discuss the tradition with him.

And with his passing, came the responsibility of who would take his mantle as leader.

Kolivan never thought the position would fall on his shoulders. There were so many Blades older, wiser, stronger than he was. But Yorak’s will explicitly stated he would accept no other successor.

“Are you alright?”

Thace’s voice pulled Kolivan out of his musings. It was a soft comfort, one that Kolivan never expected he’d grow accustomed to. Kolivan met Thace’s gaze and offered a small nod. The two walked quietly through the halls, neither of them saying a word. They didn’t have to anymore. The two still had their disagreements but after so many years of growing closer, in more ways than one, the pride and cold distance no longer stood between them.

They reached the dock, Antok and Krolia already waiting for them by their ship.

“We’ll have Ulaz on standby if we need to call for additional backup.” Krolia started. “Varen and Toma are preparing for take off and will be close behind.”

The four boarded the ship and the ramp closed behind them.

“Have we receive confirmed movement of Sendak’s ship yet?” Kolivan asked from the pilot seat.

“He started moving a few dobashes ago.”

“Okay… prepare for launch.” Kolivan turned on the ship’s engine then the comms on his helmet. “Varen, comms check.”

“This is Varen, copy that, Kolivan.”

Kolivan repeats the check with the rest of Varen’s team, as well as Toma’s, before addressing all of them.

“Varen will take off five minutes after us, and Toma five minutes after Varen.” Kolivan started guiding the ship to the dock’s exit. “You will remain at your assigned locations unless we call for assistance.”

“Understood.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The mission is simple. Sendak thinks he’s going to steal a lion of Voltron.” Kolivan turned on the thrusters and the ship left the base seconds later. “Let’s make sure he never gets the chance to.”

The journey was much different than usual. It was quiet. No teasing jokes from Antok and in turn, no annoyed comments from Thace. Krolia was focused on her co-pilot duties and her silence wasn’t new, but Kolivan knew the real reason behind her frown.

“I overheard your conversation with Keith.”

“That little _klanmuirl_ never listens. He only wants to do what he wants to, and that’s it.” Krolia groaned, and Kolivan internally cursed at himself for not knowing what he was getting into. “I get it, he’s sixteen, he’s _rebelling_ ** _._ ** But can’t he do that in any other way- anything other than attacking his instructors?”

“Sound familiar, Kolivan?” Antok teased.

Kolivan smiled. He saw Krolia’s confused glance out of the corner of his eye.

“What do you mean?” Krolia turned in her seat to look back at Antok when Kolivan didn’t respond.

“Kolivan used to be quite the trouble maker.”

Krolia snorted. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“It’s true!” Antok insisted.

“I’ve always wondered- did Kolivan really attack you in front of Yorak?” Thace asked quietly, and Antok laughed.

“He did! And Yorak pulled Kolivan off with his _tail_ like he was a kit.”

“ _I_ was the kit?” Kolivan finally added on, a small smile on his face. “If I remember correctly, I was taller than you back then.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one with a tail around my neck, now was I?”

Kolivan just smiled, then noticed Krolia’s eyes had returned to him. “I’ll have a talk with him when we get back.” Kolivan offered Krolia a smile.

“Thank you, Kolivan.” Krolia returned the expression, and Kolivan looked ahead.

“We’re approaching the checkpoint now.” Kolivan announced, and the ship fell quiet.

Kolivan turned on their temporary cloaking as they neared the planet. Once in the atmosphere, Kolivan studied the terrain as the ship guided them to the correct coordinates.

The silence was deafening. If they didn’t succeed, months of work would all be for nothing. Kolivan had been narrowing down his suspects of Blades by supplying many of them with false information. Thace, Ulaz, Krolia, Antok, and himself had been tracking Galra ship movements for months to see which Blade was feeding them the information.

They didn’t know it was Sendak at first.

The tracked movements were all over the place and didn’t make any sense until Keith had stumbled upon the list of cruiser coordinates. Kolivan didn’t know how long Keith had been in his office studying the data but he was more than grateful for the teen’s curiosity.

Just like his mother, Keith was going to make an excellent Blade one day.

“Kolivan, I’m picking up heat signatures. A few miles ahead.”

“Copy that, Krolia.”

Kolivan brought the ship below the treeline and soon landed in a small field hidden by the tree’s branches. After a quick comms check, Kolivan was the first to leave the ship.

The wristpad on Kolivan’s forearm beeped twice. Once as it was turned on, and a second to indicate an incoming message. The Blade glanced down at the device he had taken from the spy this morning.

_S: We’ve just landed. Send me your coordinates._

Kolivan only entered the requested information when he reached the designated area. It was a secluded field off an old footpath, almost overgrown by weeds and other fauna but the large tree branches provided enough coverage to be hidden from any overhead ships.

“He’s on his way to you, Kolivan. His guards have been taken out.”

“Thank you, Krolia. Disabling comms.”

“Be careful.” Antok advised, then the line went silent.

Kolivan unhooked the wristpad from his forearm and left it in the middle of the clearing. The Blade moved to a shadowed area and waited patiently for the general to make his appearance.

Minutes went by before he heard movement and a single beep came from the abandoned wristpad as Sendak entered the clearing. Kolivan saw a confused look pass over his features before Sendak growled and began studying the treeline around him.

“Come out, you coward!” Sendak unsheathed his sword as he slowly turned around, searching the treeline.

Kolivan left the safety of the shadows once Sendak had his back turned to him. The general heard his movements and glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he turned fully upon seeing Kolivan.

“Hello, Sendak.”

“I can’t say that I’m surprised.” Kolivan unsheathed his own sword when Sendak started walking, Kolivan doing the same. “How long have you been tracking me down?”

“You’re never going to get your hands on those lions.”

Sendak laughed. “My crew is going to search the entire _planet_ if they have to! You can’t hide it from me.”

Kolivan couldn’t help but smile behind his mask. “There is no lion here, Sendak.”

A growl escaped Sendak and Kolivan realized he must have finally caught on.

“Tell me where the lions are!” Sendak lunged forward but Kolivan caught his sword with his own, held his ground.

“Over my dead body.”

Sendak laughed. “That can be arranged.”

Sendak pushed Kolivan back, trying to disarm the general but the attempt resulted in a sharp jab to Kolivan’s side. He bit his cheek to distract himself from the pain and rolled to avoid Sendak’s swipe.

“Once I kill you too, my work will be finished.”

Kolivan frowned at Sendak’s claim. He didn’t say anything, defending himself from the next blow. It must not have been the reaction Sendak wanted because the general laughed as their swords clashed once more.

“Do you mean to tell me you haven’t figured it out yet?” Sendak leaned closer, mere inches from Kolivan’s own face as he smiled. “I had Zanira killed.”

“You’re lying.”

“I told my father about your mission… why do you think I refused to tell you how I got into Daegan?”

Kolivan’s blood ran cold. He didn’t want to believe him and Kolivan knew Sendak had nothing to gain from lying.  Even if it was the truth, Kolivan knew Sendak’s purpose was to try blind him with an old rage; a pain that was rendered long ago and yet still so fresh.

That was Sendak’s mistake. Kolivan didn’t fight like that anymore.

“I should have killed you all those years ago.” A flash of metal came dangerously close to Kolivan’s vision but he stepped backwards at the last second.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sendak.” Kolivan moved quickly, Sendak groaning in pain as Kolivan managed to knick Sendak’s side when the other didn’t move fast enough. “But I will for the protection of the innocent.”

“For _protection_?” Sendak laughed. “Just like you protected Zanira?”

Kolivan’s sword met Sendak’s once more, the blades singing in the air. Kolivan growled, pushing forward but Sendak didn’t move. Instead, a smile took over his face.

“Your new recruit looks just like her. It’d be a shame if anything were to happen to her.”

Kolivan growled. He moved their dancing swords so he had enough room to swing his leg forward, hurtling Sendak across the field.

Swordsmanship was not one of Sendak’s talents. Kolivan could recall many a time when the two would play with practice swords as children. Sendak might have had the upper hand when it came to brute strength but his handle on the blade lacked intuity. Kolivan fought as though the blade was an extension of his own limb, whereas Sendak treated it as an instrument of pain.

It was for the best.

Sendak gave himself a running start, Kolivan prepared himself. He only moved when Sendak extended his arm to attack. Kolivan lifted his sword as he easily avoided Sendak’s blow, holding it as he did for the day’s earlier beheading.

Sendak’s howl of pain was enough to reopen the wound of their foul-ended friendship. Kolivan heard two thumps and he turned around. Sendak’s newly severed arm rested with an open hand, and the sword rested inches from it. Blood heavily stained the grass.

It was much harder to look at then Kolivan anticipated. The Blade walked a wide circle around Sendak, still on the defensive. Kolivan only lowered his blade when the shock seemed to leave Sendak and he grasped at his shoulder frantically, moving to his knees.

“Kill me and get it over with!” Sendak shouted when he noticed Kolivan watching.

Kolivan was thankful for his mask hiding his face, shocked by the wetness he felt on his cheeks. Kolivan sheathed his sword, and retrieved a small pocket knife from inside his belt before walking to be in Sendak’s left eye’s line of sight. He stared down at it solemnly and Sendak seemed to recognize the object as well, judging from his forced laugh.

“Now why the _hell_ did you keep that stupid thing?”

“For the same reason I keep Zanira’s necklace.” Kolivan tossed the knife onto the ground, just out of Sendak’s reach. “To honor the memory of someone I’ve lost.”

Sendak groaned, hand firmly holding what was left of his arm to his body. Kolivan took his silence for what it was and turned around. There was no doubt that the others would require his assistance soon.

“This isn’t over!”

Kolivan stopped walking, glanced over his shoulder. Sendak must have tried to stand because he was falling to his knees again.

“I’m going to hunt you down, Kolivan. I’m going to kill you… and every last one… of you filthy...”

Sendak’s eyes rolled back and Kolivan watched silently as the general fell forward into the grass. Kolivan had half a mind to stop any further blood loss, but that wasn’t who he was anymore.

Sendak was no longer his friend.

They were enemies, and their friendship a casualty of war. A river that, decades ago, had parted into different streams.

Kolivan turned his comms system back on.

“Mission completed. Let’s head back to base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is folks- the reason why I don't write angst lmao 
> 
> I know I've said it for every chapter but I would be incredibly grateful for any kudos/comments! It honestly makes my day x  
> And who knows? Maybe one day,,, I will make a spin off :) Or two :))) heehee 
> 
> As always, you can yell at me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤


End file.
